The Pharmacist's Wife
by writetress
Summary: Tae-kyung is home sick and Mi-nyeo goes to the pharmacy to get his medicine. But Tae-kyung doesn't like the idea of her meeting Mi-nam's best friend again.


_A/N: Hello! I just kind of wrote up this funny little one-shot because the idea hit me while writing "You're Still Beautiful" it doesn't relate to that story, but I hope you enjoy it! And yep, I'm still working on that story too! Also "Yeobo" means Honey/Darling._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own You're Beautiful._

* * *

><p><strong>The Pharmacist's Wife<strong>

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung was sick, there was no doubt about that. He was hacking up things that made him cringe. He couldn't breathe through his nose. He kept getting chills, and hot flashes. Plus, he couldn't stand up without feeling lightheaded. That was the price of being around so many people. Even though he didn't let them touch him, their germs were still floating around in the air. Why did sick people come to his concerts? They should stay in bed and keep their infectious diseases away from him!<p>

Tae-kyung groaned, burying his face into his pillow. He then vaguely heard someone enter his room; he made a feeble attempt to lift his head.

Go Mi-nam walked up to his bed. "Hwang Tae-kyung, have you seen my sister…," he trailed off as he looked at Tae-kyung. "Wow, you don't look so good, Hwang Tae-kyung."

Tae-kyung just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Have you seen my sister?" Go Mi-nam repeated. "I can't find her anywhere, and I think she forgot to turn her phone on, 'cause I can't reach her."

Tae-kyung sniffed his nose. "Shd went to thud furarmacy to geth my medicathan_," _he said, though his words sounded funny because of his stuffed nose.

Mi-nam knitted his eyebrows together. "She went to the furry Macy to get your Mexican?"

"_Nuff!" _cired out Tae-kyung. "_I sawd, shd went to thud furarmacy to geth my medicathan!"_

Mi-nam arched his eyebrow. "Um…yeah, still sounds like she went to a furry Macy to get your Mexican."

Tae-kyung glared at him, and then reached out to pull a tissue out of the tissue box on his night table. He blew his nose into it, then folded it up trying not to touch the contents within, and dropped it into the waste basket by his bed. "_I said, she went to the pharmacy to get my medicine!_" he huffed out, though his voice still sounded nasally. "_Who on earth goes to a furry Macy to get a Mexican!"_

Tae-kyung then fell back into his bed as the outburst seemed to drain him of energy.

"_Geez_, sorry that's what it sounded like you said," Mi-nam sighed. "So, she went to the pharmacy?" he bit his lip in thought. "I wonder if it's the same pharmacy that Dong-joon is working at now?" he said, talking aloud to himself. "I really should catch up with him." He turned around to leave the room.

Tae-kyung bolted up in bed, suddenly having energy. "_What?"_ he choked out.

Mi-nam turned around. "Huh?"

Tae-kyung looked at Mi-nam with his bloodshot eyes, pursing his lips. "_Dong-joon?" _he croaked out. "_Kim _Dong-joon? Your _best friend_? The guy that brought _egg rolls_ and gave them to your sister? _That _Dong-joon?"

"Um…yeah," said Mi-nam, his tone surprised. "How did you know about the egg rolls, Hwang Tae-kyung? Did my sister tell you?"

Tae-kyung didn't answer; instead he threw the covers off himself and started to get up from bed.

Mi-nam ran up to him, holding out his hands to stop him. "_Whoa! Whoa!_" he exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing, Hwang Tae-kyung?"

Mi-nam let out a yelp as Tae-kyung suddenly grabbed him by the shirt. "_Out of my way!_" said Tae-kyung, the words coming hoarsely out of his mouth. "I have to go to the pharmacy! I won't let her become a _pharmacist's wife_!"

Mi-nam gaped at him, looking as if Tae-kyung just said the sky was raining gumdrops. He removed Tae-kyung's hands for his shirt. "_O-kay_, Hwang Tae-kyung," he said, gently pushing Tae-kyung back into bed. "I think you should lie down. I think your fever is making you a bit_ delusional_."

Tae-kyung was having none of this, and swatted Mi-nam's hands away from him. He tried again to get out of bed, and stood up. "I'm fine!" but as soon as he said that, he felt himself swaying to the right.

Mi-nam grabbed onto him before he fell. "Yeah, you're fine alright! So _fine_, you almost took a swan dive to the floor!"

Tae-kyung shrugged off Mi-nam. "I'm going!" he said, then tried to focus through the lightheadedness to walk out of his room. Mi-nam tired to stop him several times, but Tae-kyung was very persistent even in his ill state.

Mi-nam groaned. "Why did Jeremy and Shin-woo have to go out?" he shook his head, sighing. "My sister is going to _kill _me if anything happens to you!" But still Tae-kyung just igroned him, continuing to put on his jacket over his sleepwear. "_Fine!" _said Mi-nam giving in. "But I'm going with you and we're having the van driver, drive us there."

* * *

><p>Mi-nam walked into the pharmacy with Tae-kyung leaning on him, since he was having a hard time standing up. They soon spotted Mi-nyeo at the pharmacy counter, talking to none other than Doon-joon. Doon-joon noticed them first, since Mi-nyeo's back was to them. He looked over her shoulder, his eyes darting back and forth between Mi-nam and Tae-kyung. "Mi-nam?" said Doon-joon.<p>

"_Oppa_?" said Mi-nyeo, surprised that her brother was there.

She was even more surprised when she turned around. "_Hyung-nim?_ She choked out at seeing Tae-kyung leaning on Mi-nam. She rushed over to them, her eyes darting frantically at Tae-kyung's form. "What are you _doing_ out of bed? What are you doing _here_?" she berated.

She looked to her brother holding Tae-kyung up, and pouted. "_Oppa!_ How could you let him out of _bed_?"

"He's as stubborn as you are when you're sick!" Mi-nam retorted. "And here I thought you two had nothing in common."

Mi-nyeo took Tae-kyung from Mi-nam, and draped his arm across her shoulders so he could hold onto her to stand up.

Doon-joon watched all of this in silence from behind the counter. "Um…Mi-nam?" he said. "What's going on?"

Mi-nam walked up to the counter, leaning on it. "_Hey Doon-joon_!" he said greeting his best friend. "Oh, it's nothing, just Hwang Tae-kyung _had_ to come here for some reason. So this is the pharmacy you're working at now. I know you told me three weeks ago when we hung out, but I couldn't remember. We should do something again this week and catch up!"

Tae-kyung slowly raised his hand, with much effort, to point at Doon-joon. "_You_..," he said, but paused as he started sneezing. "You…can't give her _egg rolls_! Only I can give her _egg rolls_!"

Doon-joon looked to Tae-kyung, slightly gaping at him in puzzlement. "I'm…I'm sorry, _what_?"

Mi-nam waved Tae-kyung off. "Just ignore him, Doon-joon. He's delusional from his fever."

Mi-nyeo looked at Tae-kyung as he leaned against her. "_Hyung-nim_," she pouted. "What going on? Why are you here?"

Tae-kyung turned his wearily gaze to her. "Pig-rabbit, you can't become a pharmacist's wife! I _forbid _it!"

Mi-nyeo looked at him, her face scrunching up with her lips pouting. "_Hyung-nim_," she said, her voice traced with uncertainty and concern. "How can I possibly become a pharmacist's wife, when I'm already _your_ wife?"

Tae-kyung's eyes squinted at her as if gazing through a haze. It took a couple of minutes for her words to reach pass the throbbing in his head, but then his eyes widened once they hit home. "My…._my_ wife?" he stuttered back. "You're…you're _my_ wife? _You're a musician's wife_!" he choked out, and then started coughing.

Mi-nyeo gently patted his back. "Uh-huh," she said, holding up her hand to show a beautiful wedding ring on her ring finger. "See?"

Tae-kyung held out his hand to find a wedding band on his finger, then looked back at her hand. _"Oh._" He raised his hand to feel his forehead and then he leaned forward, resting his head in the nook of her neck. "_Pig-rabbit?"_

"Yes, Yeobo?" said Mi-nyeo, tenderly caressing his hair. She had a habit of switching back and forth between calling him Hyung-nim and Yeobo.

"_I think I'm sicker than I thought."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! Thank you, writetress_

**_Edit: Just to answers some questions: Tae-kyung is really out of it, from his fever and meds he has already taken. In the end he realizes he's sicker than he thought, because it slipped his mind that he was married (Mi-nam wasn't kidding when he called him delusional. Also Doon-joon knows they are married (it was a shock at first to him) but he went to their wedding! :)_**


End file.
